


Traditions

by Longlivemystories



Series: Fallout [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories





	Traditions

Sebastien absolutely adored the holidays, especially Christmas. He loved the snow, the lights, the sledding and most of all the giant, comfortable sweaters. He even liked the supposedly ugly Christmas sweaters, which his mother bought him and his family every year. But now there was no snow, no mother to show up unannounced with bags and bags of presents and he no longer had a wife to snuggle up to a fire with on Christmas eve. So when Sebastien realized what time of year it was, he seemed somewhat down and out. Of course, most of his friends didn't understand what he was so down about, except for Nick.

"Hey slugger."

"Oh, hi, Nick," he murmured, snapping out of his day dreaming. He'd been staring off at the wall in his old house, picturing the Christmas tree in all it's glory, with all the presents underneath.

A pause. "I was wonderin' what sort of traditions you and your family had for the holidays," he started, calmly sitting down on the couch next to him, "Ya know, did you spike the eggnog or put cinnamon in it?"

Sebastien looked up at his friend, seeming a little bit surprised before remembering about past Nick.

"Let me guess, you spiked the eggnog?" Nick teased, lightly elbowing the survivor's side.

"More when I was living alone," Sebastien finally caved, offering a small smile. "That was actually how I met Kate."

"Oh? Care to divulge?"

"Ah, haha, it was just some little mishap," he admitted. "I walked into the wrong apartment, wasted. She was there, in a gorgeous dress, sobbing and slumped on the couch."

"Hm. What was she cryin' for?"

"Her cat apparently had died from old age that night and she had some sort of date to go on, but was too upset to go. So I stumble in, all confused about why the hell this gorgeous, crying woman is in my apartment before I realized there was a big ol' Christmas tree in the living room. That's when I figured out this wasn't my apartment, but I just... felt like I needed to see what was wrong. Needless to say, she was more confused than I was, but she explained everything, texted her date and we spent the night watching movies and drinking together," he recalled fondly. "A few days after that, I got a letter shoved under my door asking if I wanted to do it again and it just... became something we did. Every Friday, twice a week, three times, then eventually I was over at her place every day."

"Sounds almost magical," he murmured.

"Yeah, well... I never spiked my eggnog after that. Sometimes I spiked hers, though, but she always figured it out and spiked mine, too," he laughed. "Anyways, tradition wise... let's see, my mom always came over in Christmas eve, baring way too many presents for two people, we'd put on huge sweaters with kinda ugly and obnoxious Christmas designs on them, drink hot cocoa and eggnog... Oh and we always had secret Santa at work."

"Secret Santa... ah, I recall that..." he murmured. "We did that at the agency sometimes..."

"I always thought it was fun," Sebastien commented. "We always got each other the weirdest stuff. Usually inappropriate, too, but eh no one really cared about all that."

"I think... that we should inform the others about this little tradition," Nick said suddenly, a small smirk on his lips.

Sebastien paused. "Oh, I... you know what? That sounds like it could be fun," he agreed, smiling a little bit more.

 

It took a little while to gather everyone together and even longer for everyone to be quiet. Once everything was explained, everyone's names were written down and Piper was the one to offer up her hat.

"Hancock... Deacon... MacCready..." She went around the little circle they'd formed, letting everyone pick names from her hat.

"This is going to be interesting, hm?" Nick chuckled deeply, causing me to look over at him instead of Piper.

"Yeah, I imagine this'll get pretty rowdy," Sebastian laughed. "How many days until Christmas?"

"Let's see... three."

"Oh jeez, not that far away, huh... Ah, thanks," he murmured, accepting the last slip of paper from Piper. "Don't forget, don't tell anyone who you have and three days from now, at noon, we'll meet up uh..."

"At Sebastien's house," Nick continued for him.

"Uh sure, at my house to exchange gifts," he finished.

Once everyone dispersed, Sebastien took a second to look at his paper and paused. Hancock? Oh no... Sebastien had been developing a crush on Hancock for weeks. When they first met in Goodneighbor, the survivor had wanted absolutely nothing to do with the ghoul mayor after watching him stab the man. He had turned quickly on his heel and nearly bolted away, honestly shocked and somewhat terrified at the sudden, rather cold-blooded murder. After a while, though, he'd warmed up to Hancock, soon learning that he really was a good guy and that he meant well, especially when it came to his friends. Although Sebastien didn't approve of his chem use, he let him be knowing full well how hard it was to quit something that was addicting. It took his almost a year to quit smoking, but it was Kate who'd helped in through the ordeal.

But now what was Sebastien supposed to give Hancock for Christmas? Chems? No, surely something more personal... He decided to rummage around in his old home, suddenly wondering if anything Christmas themed had survived the bomb. It'd taken a long time for him to even set foot in his old home, so he hadn't had a chance to really go through his belongings. He tentatively walked into his old room, looking around at the battered up bed and paintings. Sebastien had liked painting before the war and he wondered if maybe he could start up again. Then again, where the hell was he going to find any suitable paints or brushes? Eh, he'd find a way.

The closet was empty, though when he went over to the beat up dresser, he yanked a drawer out and low and behold he recognized one of his sweaters. He grinned lightly to himself, pulling it out and looking over it. The sweater was twice his normal size and had a poorly sewn reindeer with a big red bulb that he could probably tinker with to light up again. It was perfect. Sebastien knew Hancock would swim in it and that's exactly what he wanted.

 

"Hey, you're pretty good at wrappin'," Hancock commented suddenly, coming up from behind the survivor.

Sebastien jumped, obviously startled. "Th-thanks... I've had practice," he murmured quickly and quietly, holding the present close to his chest.

Casually, Hancock strode over to Piper, who was at the table of presents. Each one was wrapped with something completely different than the last. Some didn't even really try wrapping and just put it in a box and poorly taped it. Curie's made Sebastien smiled a little bit because it was so neatly wrapped and she even managed to make a bow. Once Hancock left the table, Sebastien quickly made his way over and put it on the table. Honestly, his present wasn't even that well wrapped; Kate usually wrapped everything and what she didn't wrap was put in stockings or a bag. But this time, Sebastien had wanted to actually try and even though it didn't look the most beautiful, he was kind of proud of it.

Once everyone was settled down, Piper stood up and went back to the table. "Okay, let's see here. Preston!"

It was a box of pre-war honorary badges from the war. Sebastien had recognized it almost immediately because it had belonged to a friend of his, though this didn't upset him. He knew that Preston deserved those medals.

"Here you go, Curie," Piper said happily, handing her another present, this one rather crudely wrapped.

The get together went on and soon enough Hancock's name was called out. Sebastien tried to be nonchalant about it, was tensed up when he started to unwrap it. He obviously already knew that it was him who had him because he commented on his wrapping, but he didn't care. Sebatien's cheeks tinted when Hancock looked over the sweater before just putting it on over his coat.

"Perfect fit," he chuckled, flattening it out. Soon enough, he found the little button and just laughed loudly when the nose lit up. "Fuckin' love it, seriously."

When his name was called out, he perked up and thanked Piper when she handed him his gift. It was in a box, which had a small bit of pre-war wrapping paper on it. He smiled a little at the sentiment before quietly opening the box up. He paused upon seeing the contents.

Paints. Home-made paints roughly put into separate little jars. He felt tears prick his eyes as he picked up the paint brushes which were rough around the edges but they were just perfect to him. He had to quickly wipe his eyes, not used to crying in front of people. Nick put an arm around his shoulders, murmuring coaxing words to calm him down.

 

"Thanks for the sweater, by the way," Hancock murmured quietly once they were somewhat alone.

People were still at his house, simply relaxing and enjoying the day, but now Sebastien was in his room, carefully putting the paint and brushes away on his shelves.

"No problem, Hancock," he responded quietly, offering him a smile. He knew his eyes were still somewhat red and puffy from crying, but he was too tired to care at this point.

"And uh... I didn't mean to make ya cry."

Sebastien paused for a moment, before just looking back at him. "You... you were the one who...?"

"Yeah... Ya mentioned something about painting before shit hit the fan and I just thought if ya got the chance again, you could maybe paint me something? Or hell, just paint anything, make this place look a little bit happier," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Sebastien smiled a little bit at the ghoul. "I... I would love to paint you something, Hancock," he murmured quietly, gently putting the jar down. "Had anything in mind?"

"Well, I've been told I make for a great nude model," he said casually, a smirk forming on his lips.

Another pause. "A-Alright. I-I can make that work," he stuttered, face flushing.

"Maybe I can give you a sneak peak before?" he murmured suggestively, gently putting his hands on the survivor's hips.

"O-Oh, uhm... yeah, I'd like that..."


End file.
